To Miss You, My Love
by HellX
Summary: Rei is seriously ill. Nobody knows what he has. Will Kai be able to save Rei and tell him how he feels about him in time or will Rei slip into another world? YAOI. KaRe rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Unknown Cause

Hey everyone. This is my first yaoi fanfic so please be kind when you review for this story. Thanx.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.U.U

* * *

Chapter 1

Unknown Threat

It was a cold night in October when a death-chilling breeze awoke a sleepy neko-jin. His golden pools were foggy from sleep. He moved quietly towards the window in order to close it shut. For this person was afraid of becoming ill.

Little did he know he was ill with a deadly disease.

Noise of running foot steps going up and down the hallway was waking up the tiresome neko-jin.

"REI!" an annoying, loud voice screamed from the hallway.

Reluctantly Rei got up, stumbling as he walked. His eyes were still halfway closed as he entered the kitchen.

Cold, probing, crimson eyes scanned the room. As Rei made his appearance Kai noticed that Rei did not look like his normal happy self. He steadily walked over to Rei, who was fixing breakfast. The crimson eyed teen whispered, "Rei, you look I'll. How about I fix breakfast and you go get some rest."

"Thanks, Kai." Rei replied in a low voice to Kai. The tiger blader left the kitchen where Tyson and Max were whining about Kai's cooking. Rei than closed his bedroom door that blocked out all the noise that Tyson and Max were making. He laid his head on the pillow and soon fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen, Max some how snuck a cookie from the cookie jar while Kai wasn't looking and started eating it. He then said to Tyson in a whisper, "Rei didn't look like he was feeling too good."

The words that were spoken by Max were overheard by Kai. These words made Kai flinch, nearly dropping his oatmeal all over the floor.

* * *

Later on in the day Kai ventured up to Rei's bedroom, curiosity overwhelming him. His mind kept repeating 'What is wrong with Rei'. 

A single groan was heard coming from the bedroom that Rei was staying in. Then the noise of throwing up followed. The noise sounded painful, scary, and even earsplitting to the duel haired teen.

"Rei," Kai whispered, using a husky voice. He entered Rei's bedroom in search for said person.

Rei came into the nicely furbished room with his eyes half way close. He then plopped down on the bed. His pale, cream-colored face was in the pillow as he mumbled something.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked a little bit scared.

Rei responded with a simple, "Huh," as he lifted his aching head out of the pillow.

"Shouldn't you go see a doctor?"

"I am."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"What time?"

"Listen, Kai," Rei's voice sounded a little annoyed when he spoke, "I'm going by myself. I don't want anybody coming with me. Got it."

"Okay, okay I get it." Kai said looking scared. In fact, he was scared because he had never seen Rei burst out like that before.

* * *

What do you think happened to Rei?

!PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: A Deadly Threat

I'm sorry that it has ben a while sence I last updated. I've been busy with school and other things.In order to reward you all for reading my story I finally bring you the second chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

A Deadly Treat

The cool air brushed past Rei's creamy colored face. Even though it was only November its cold temperatures and talk of snow made it feel like December.

When Rei finally got to his destination, he walked inside. The tiger blader wrote his name down on a clipboard confirming that he was there for his appointment. He then took a set in an extremely uncomfortable chair.

"Rei Kon." A nurse spoke out into the waiting room. The said person got up and walked up to the nurse.

"Follow me." The nurse commanded with a gentle voice. Rei did as he was told.

The nurse checked everything Rei's weight, height, heartbeat, and other various tests. After everything was said and done, she told him to wait for the doctor.

It was about a 5 minute wait before Dr. Nota walked into the room with the results in her hand. She then asked Rei, "How do you feel, Rei?"

"I feel really sick, all the time. Sometimes, I feel like I can't hold down food or my own breath." Rei spoke, with despair, to the doctor about how he has been feeling.

Dr. Nota nodded then said, "I take it that these symptoms have been happening for a while now."

Rei responded, "Only for a couple of days."

"Rei listen," Dr. Nota sounded stern and was looking straight into his eyes, "you have got a deadly throat illness. I am sorry to say that this particular illness does not have a name or a cure."

The neko-jin was shocked by this bit of information that was just spoken to him. Within seconds of being told this he asked, "How long do I have to live?"

"About two months, Rei." The doctor answered with a great deal of despair.

"Thank you." Rei's kind reply was short. He was grimacing as he left the doctor's office.

It was late afternoon when Rei came home from the doctor's. Kai was standing outside the house, waiting for Rei to come home.

Rei soon saw Kai and ran straight into his arms crying and screaming, "Kai! I w…" The last words were cut off because Rei had passed out in Kai's arms.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter was kind of short. I promise to update as soon as possible. 


	3. Chapter 3: Death

Hi everyone, it's me. Iwould have gotten this chapter up earlier had it not been for the fact that I spent a week down in DisneyWorld. I have to say this, me taking on the happiest place on Earth was really funny because I was **acting** the entire time that I was there. It was really good though because I fooled everyone into thinking that I was this happy person. hahaha. Alright enough of me talking, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

Death

It has been nearly two months since Rei was diagnosed. Everyone was trying to adjust to living a life without Rei, since he cannot leave his bed at all.

Tyson and Max were trying to cook dinner for the first time. After they decided that the food looked and tasted like shit, they ordered pizza.

Kai was reading 'Flight 29 Down: Static' when he heard a strange noise. It was almost like a thump on the floor.

When Kai arrived at the entrance, he noticed that it was Rei's room. Kai slowly opened the door thinking that Rei was a sleep. To Kai's surprise the tiger blader was on the floor of his room.

"Rei," Kai scolded, "what are you doing? You know that you're supposed to be in bed."

"I know, Kai." Rei looked down with sad eyes, "But I wanted to tell you something."

Kai gasped fearing for the worst, "What is it, Rei?"

Rei's voice was barely audible when he told Kai his deepest secret, "I love you."

Kai pulled Rei into a hug and whispered gently into your Rei's ear, "I love you too."

Just then, Rei took his last breath. Kai tightened his grip on Rei and sobbed into his shoulder. Suddenly Tyson and Max came into the room and Kai holding Rei. While Kai was crying he managed to slip out the words, "R-Rei is dead."

* * *

I feel really bad about this chapter being so short, but I had no other way of writing this chapter. Listen everyone, don't blame me for killing Rei, I have an evil side and a good side. The evil side wrote this while the good one typed it. Go figure. Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4: Good Wishes

This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you all like it. Please review at the end of this story.

* * *

Chapter 4

Good Wishes

It was nearly a month since Rei's death. All around the world people know about it and mourned.

Though the Bladebreakers paid tribute to Rei, one of them could not forgot. That one person was Kai.

Ever since that day Kai never left Rei's room. Kai refused to let go of Rei. He would visit Rei's grave every single day.

It was a raining Sunday afternoon, Kai, as usual, was in Rei's room. All of the sudden Kai heard Rei's angelic voice. At first Kai thought he was going hysterical, and then he saw an angel standing before him. The angel that was in front of him was Rei.

"Kai," the angel spoke in concern.

"R-Rei," Kai was stunned to say the least, "h-how can you be here?"

"You know why." Rei replied.

"N-no. I don't." Kai was still trying to get the right words out of his mouth.

"You need to let go," Rei began, "You can still remember me, but you have to live your own life."

"I know." Kai nodded, smiling.

As Rei was disappearing his final words were, "I will always be with you."

After hearing those words, Kai walked out to join the rest of his team feeling that he was able to let go.

Fin


End file.
